Vitani/Main article
Vitani is the daughter of Zira, sister of Nuka and Kovu. She originally is one of the Outsiders, however she is the first to cross over to Simba's side at the end of the fight. She only appears in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Physical Attributes Vitani has light tan-colored fur, electric blue eyes with dark circles around each, and a tuft of hair on her head. As a cub, she was roughly the same size as Kovu. She has brighter fur compared to the other Lioness' from the Outlands, most likely to make her stand out as an important character, and as Kovu's sister and Zira's daughter. Personality Vitani, up until the final act of the movie, remains loyal to her mother, and often acts as a spy; scouts out in the Pride Lands, or watches over Kovu when he is on his "mission". It is only at the final act where she betrays her mother and decides to stop fighting, in which her mother threatens to kill her. She is shown to be very loyal to whomever she agrees with. Information She was originally named Shetani, but since the word means "demon" in Swahili, her name was changed to "Vitani". "Vita" means "war" in Swahili, so it is suggested that her name is a portmanteau meaning "demon of war". However, during the fight scene at the end of the film, Nala appears to say "Shetani" rather than "Vitani", pointing out the potential that the name was changed after production had already begun. The actual name "Vitani" has no meaning in Swahili but the comparison was logical because the makers thought that "Shetani" sounded rude and was insulting to the character. Vitani has a somewhat minor role in the film. Near the beginning, she and Nuka have a brief conversation about Kovu, and a little later she participates in Zira's song "My Lullaby". Unlike her older brother, she does not seem bothered by the fact Kovu is Scar's heir despite him not being related by blood. As an adult, Vitani is sent with Nuka to light a fire in the Savannah so Kovu can save Simba's daughter Kiara and get close to Simba. This is part of Zira's plot for Kovu to infiltrate Simba's pride. Later on Vitani discovers that Kovu no longer wishes to assassinate Simba and reports this to Zira. Vitani bears a close resemblance to Zira as an adult. She constantly argues with Nuka, though she is upset when he dies. Vitani also is Zira's "right hand girl". She is a spy for her, and she also sticks close to Zira at all times, except at the end, in which she defies Zira and goes to Simba's side. .]] During the battle between the Outlanders and Pridelanders, when Kiara reminds Simba that they "are one", Vitani is the first of the Outlanders to realize that the fighting is pointless and that the Outlanders must attempt to become accepted by the Pridelanders and prove themselves worthy of forgiveness to survive. Zira says "Vitani, now!" expecting her to attack, but Vitani walks slowly over to the Pridelanders and says "No, Mother, Kiara is right. Enough". She is the first to cross over to Simba's side and defend his cause. Furthermore, when Zira then threatens Vitani for her defection ("If you will not fight, then you will die as well" ~ Zira), that act backfires into disgusting the other Outlanders enough to desert her entirely. It is implied that there is some connection between Vitani and Nala, as during the fight, the two speak each others names, then engage in combat, whereas none of the other lions speak the others names. The two could be seen as rivals, due to the fact Nala is queen, and therefore second-in-command to Simba, and Vitani could be considered second-in-command to Zira (especially after the death of her brother) as she would be the eldest son or daughter still working along side Zira (Kovu at that point had left the Outsiders). In terms of the family line, Nala and Vitani could be seen as parallels (as shown on the image on the right), as Scar and Mufasa were brothers, lets call them "Generation 1". Vitani was Scar's daughter, therefore "Generation 2". Nala, whilst not the daughter of Mufasa, married his Son, Simba, which means Nala is also "Generation 2", making Nala and Vitani exact paralells (where as, Simba could be seen as the parallel of Nuka, although not of Kovu, seeing as Kovu is not Scar's real son, for all anyone knows he could be a "Generation 3" or even "Generation 4") Songs * My Lullaby Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Outsiders Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists